memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Andorian/archive
Splitting this up? Shouldn't the rather large part concerning the Vulcan conflict and the organization of the government be moved to either Andoria or Andorian Empire? (In case you're wondering about the Empire, this name features rather prominently on a star chart seen in -- Harry 17:49, 9 Dec 2004 (CET) Okay, I've moved a lot of stuff to Andorian Empire. Since a lot of text has disappeared, I'm thinking this article no longer counts as a featured article, though. -- Harry 14:04, 22 Dec 2004 (CET) Stubbage Should this be stubbed now? Or just listed as not very well formatted? | THOR 08:05, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :It's more than a stub, so that message should not be used - you can use one of the messages displayed on Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention instead, just make sure to list the problems you have with this article here first. -- Cid Highwind 11:11, 2005 Jan 31 (CET) Renegade Andorians? In , Picard makes a passing reference to "renegade Andorians". Specifically, he says: "I remember a Starfleet admiral saying the same thing about some renegade Andorians in the Triangulum system once. The truth was they'd dismantled their ship and hidden it." I'd like to put this in somewhere (as it's one of the few 24th century mentions of Andorians at all), but I'm not sure where. --Josiah Rowe 21:42, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) :It's actually already mentioned in the "History" section at Andorian Empire. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:51, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) Why, so it is. Thanks! --Josiah Rowe 22:04, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) Being in debt It seems like at lest Shran thinks it's important to not be in debt (He came to rescue Archer from a hostage situation because he thought he owed him one). Perhaps that should be added under society? If we beleive it's a trait common for all andorians that is. --Dalen 11:07, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) : I'm not sure one example, rather one persons persona, necessarily makes a race-wide agenda, trait, etc -- at most it would go to Shran's page. --Gvsualan 11:23, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) Andorian silk What episode mentions Andorian silk? This seems to be the only page that links to it. --Dalen 19:44, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) Found it, was in --Dalen 20:23, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) Tense Why is everything in past tense? Andorians still exist. Someone needs to fix it. :Virtually all of Memory Alpha is written in the past tense, intentionally. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:07, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Andorian population crisis/mating stuff.... Just a quick question - I've been going back and reading some of the old Pocket Trek books. I noticed in an old one by JM Dillard (Bloodthrist) she makes some reference to problems with Andorian population, reproductive duties, etc. I thought this was interesting in that this was published way before any of the Deep Space Nine relaunch novels, presumably suggesting that there must be earlier references than the DS9 novels which talk about Andorian mating rituals. I was wondering if anyone knows where this was first mentioned/raised and if so, maybe it'd be a good addition to the article to truly make it complete? Cheers! :Greetings! Although it would make for an interesting note, Memory Alpha only uses canon references (IE Star Trek television and movie productions), and thus that doesn't include novels. On the other hand, Memory Beta specializes in non-canon references where your idea could be made ;) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 15:47, 8 April 2007 (UTC)